Planète mokona
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Quand Kuro dors avec Fye, faute de moyen, que mokona est en retard, que shaolan plane avec un parapluie, que sakura miaule et que Fye coure sur sa noix... Le tout sur planète mokona. Un one-shot bizzaroide aussi timbrée que son auteur.


Voici un one-shot dont l'idée date, mais que j'ai écrit très récemment.

j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Disclaimers : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à CLAMP, mais ça, vous le saviez...

Remerciement : Ely, Italia-niichan, merci pour l'idée de Fye courant sur sa noix.^^

**Planète Mokona...**

Pov normal :

La bande de voyageurs interdimentionels s'était encore posée sur une drôle de planète, le matin même.

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel… De 30 Km.

Mokona ayant certifié qu'il n'y avait pas de plume dans ce monde, avait voulu repartir.

Mais bizarrement, il s'était endormis sans avoir le temps de bouger.

Fye avait décrété qu'il fallait laisser le lapin blanc se reposer.

Ils avaient donc loué des chambres.

Malheureusement pour notre Kuro-national, il allait y avoir un problème…de taille.

Pov Kurogané :

"Quoi ?" hurlai-je sur un pauvre hôtelier qui n'avait rien fait de mal. "Tu veux rire ?"

Malheureusement pour moi, je me rendis compte que le pauvre homme ne plaisantait pas. Et ce n'était pas pour arranger mes affaires.

Une petite main se posa sur mon dos. Je me retournai et reconnu la princesse Sakura.

"euh, monsieur Kurogané ? Que se passe-t-il ?" me demanda-t-elle avec une bouille timide.

Je me calmai instantanément. Ou presque. Je soupirai longuement avant de répondre, le plus calmement que me permettais la situation, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

"Il se passe, hime, que malgré la taille de cet hôtel, nous n'avons pas de chambre individuelle." devant son air interrogateur, je me senti obligé de me justifier. "Vous voyez, encore, nous aurions deux chambres, avec deux lits séparés dans chaque… Mais il se trouve qu'en plus, il n'y a qu'une chambre avec deux lits séparés, et que l'autre n'a qu'un lit une place. Donc, comme il est HORS DE QUESTION que toi et le gamin dormiez ensemble, ce sera donc moi et ce stupide mage qui allons nous partager le lit. Ce qui m'horripile au plus haut point !"

La petite me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je me maudis intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et moi je lui avait crié dessus. Délicatesse au point mort !

Je grommelai une excuse et saisi les clés des chambres que me tendait l'hôtelier encore tremblant. Je donnai leur clé aux gamins, à qui je confiai le manjû blanc.

Suivit du mage qui, bizarrement était moins excité que d'habitude, je me dirigeait vers notre chambre.

En l'ouvrant j'eus un arrêt sur image.

Une.

Seconde.

Je n'avait jamais demandé une chambre pareille, moi !

Un lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Le lit était immense, et on pouvait sûrement y dormir à 10. Mais une petite voix me souffla que le lit avait été étudié pour autre chose.

Mon impression se confirma quand, en fouillant les tiroirs, je trouvais des objets d'origines douteuses.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas laissé les gamins dormir là !

Le mage fit alors irruption près de moi, me faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

"Kuro-chan ! Il y a une salle de bain IMMENSE ! avec un bain mousseux, un jacuzzi… même une mini piscine ! C'est génial !"

Je le regardait d'un air disant long sur mes pensées. Un vrai gamin ! En plus il n'avait pas de serviette à se que je sache.

"Kuro-chan ! aller viens ! Viens au moins dans le jacuzzi ! C'est très bien pour se relaxer !"

Là, il ne le voit pas, mais mon imagination débordante est en train de m'imaginer avec lui, dans le jacuzzi en train de… AAAAHHH ! Stop !

Non mais à quoi je pense, moi ? je ne vais pas bien dans ma tête, des fois… Je hais ce mage ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on…NON ! arrêter d'y penser ! Vite !

Pour cacher mon gène, je grommelle:

"Non, merci. je vais juste me prendre une douche."

Et ZOU ! aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je fonce dans la salle de bain et je m'y enferme à double tour.

C'est sûr que pour être grande, elle est grande…

Je me glisse sous l'eau brûlante.

J'en profite pour faire un point sur sur la situation.

On ne peut pas nier quelle est...étrange.

Franchement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dormir un jour dans le même lit que ce stupide blond. Et...ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

...

Attendez voir...

Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

Non... J'ai pas dit ça ?

bon. Un point sur les sentiments s'impose.

Qu'est-ce-que je pense de lui ?

Il est beau, je ne ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Il est chiant, c'est une évidence.

Il cache son jeu, c'est sûr.

Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse. Je l'aime beaucoup, malgré ce que je peux dire ou faire.

Et ça me coûte de le reconnaître.

...

Plus tard, je sors en kimono rouge, que j'ai trouvé dans un placard, de la salle de bain.

Je grogne un "A toi d'y aller" au mage.

Pendant qu'il se douche, je m'allonge dans le lit et je ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus dans l'énorme lit.

Non, mieux, je ne suis plus dans cet hôtel.

Même plus dans la dimension précédente.

Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Et personne ne m'a réveillé.

Je me lève difficilement et regarde autour de moi...

...

Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais il y a un truc bizarre, là (eh oui, plus bizarre que tout ce que j'ai vécu, c'est difficile, et pourtant...).

Nous sommes... Sur une petite planète orange, toute plate, comme un ballon.

Et encore, ce n'est pas ça le plus bizarre.

Je savais que mes coéquipiers étaient timbrés, mais là, c'est sidérant de connerie.

Non.

Pas de connerie.

De Folie serait plus juste.

Devant mes yeux on ne peut plus ébahis, se déroule un spectacle peu commun.

La princesse est à quatre pattes, affublée d'un ridicule costume de chat rose, miaulant et galopant dans tout les sens.

Déjà ça, c'est étrange.

Mais voilà que débarque le gamin, en tailleur féminin (je ne croit pas que ça existe en masculin mais bon...), avec un petit sac noir et un parapluie. Et le voilà qui coure après sa princesse en brandissant son parapluie et en criant des « Yaaataaaaa ! » dégénérés.

Voilà qui est encore plus étrange.

Et encore. Je ne vous ai pas décrit l'objet de mes fantasmes...

Euuhh... « L'objet de mes fantasmes ? »... Je crois que je deviens fou, moi aussi...

Bref, donc je parlai du mage... (Ne me regardez pas avec cette tête qui en dit long !)

Il arrive, avec un costume de serveur qui met en valeur sa taille fine et... Oups... Je m'égare...

Donc, avec un costume de serveur, en marchant sur une...noix géante, qui roule, un peu comme un équilibriste.

...

ça m'a tout l'air d'être pire que d'habitude...

Je remarque alors la boule de poil. Elle fait le tour d'une souche en sautillant joyeusement, poussant des pyuh-puu retentissant.

Puis elle se met à trottiner de plus en plus vite, en criant « je suis en retard ! en retard ! ».

Je commençais à me demander si je ne devenait pas fou.

Dès lors, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Shaolan arriva en planant avec son parapluie. Il sortit une fiole de son sac, et la donna à Mokona. Puis il sortit une planche de surf du sac et grimpa dessus avec son chat rose, alias Sakura.

Je me grattait la tête.

Mais que faisait le gamin ? Il n'y avait rien pour faire de la planche, ici.

Fye arriva alors en courant près de moi... Et s'effondra sans plus de cérémonie dans mes bras.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement.

Et voilà qu'on jouait avec mes sentiments. Cela commençait à bien faire.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Je vis le lapin extraterrestre avaler comme au ralentit la potion.

Et se dédoubler.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore plus.

De toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Je me mis à paniquer. J'étais ensevelis jusqu'aux genou par une masse multicolore de lapins piaillants.

Et le niveau montait encore.

Je vis alors qu'une tour avait poussé (je ne sais pas comment) au lieu de la souche.

Une tour gigantesque.

Avec seulement des escaliers pour monter jusqu'en haut.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix.

Je ne voulait pas pas mourir asphyxié dans les Mokona moi !

Donc, avec mon beau blond dans les bras comme une princesse, je me mis à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Mon beau blond... » « Princesse... »

...

J'était désespérément fou.

Non. je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

J'était désespérément follement amoureux du blond.

Un Mokona rose me bondit dessus avec un Pyuh sonore.

J'accélérais le rythme, direction le haut de la tour.

...

Une fois en haut je m'affalais sur le sol, épuisé.

Quelle était cette dimension de malade ?

La marée multicolore avait continué de monter, et avait atteint le niveau d'un océan.

Heureusement pour moi, je vis qu'elle s'arrêtai au bord du haut de la tour.

Elle avait arrêté pour de bon.

Je commençais alors à m'inquiéter pour les gamins.

Pour rien.

Sitôt cette pensée émise, je vis se pointer une planche de surf.

Dessus, les deux gamins affrontaient les vagues de Mokona déchaînés et hilares.

Bon.

Ils allaient bien.

Tant mieux.

Tandis que je me penchait vers mon blond favori, pour voir comment il allait, celui-ci se redressa.

Pile à ce moment là, un Mokona violet avec chapeau haute forme et cravate sortit du lot.

Il se dirigea vers nous d'une démarche dansante.

Il nous regarda un instant avant de retirer son chapeau et d'en sortir une baguette noire.

Je le regardait, en esperant que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de coup tordu.

Autant demander la lune...

De sa voix horripilante (pour moi, hein...) il déclama haut et fort, de sorte que tout les Mokona présents l'entende :

« Chers invités ! Bienvenue à la tour Mokona, de la Planète Mokona ! Je suis Mokona V. Je suis un grand magicien ! Et je sais lire les souhait les plus profonds de chacun... »

Là il nous fit ses gros yeux terrifiants. Il tendis sa baguette vers nous et continua.

« Huhuhu ! Mokona sait votre voeux le plus cher ! Mokona va...*roulements de tambour*...l'exaucer ! Mais avant tout, vous devez être convenables... »

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi et FLOUP, je me trouvait enveloppé dans un nuage.

Quand j'en ressorti, je vis que Fye portait un costume noir, à queue de pie.

Ce qui lui allait à ravir.

Je baissais les yeux et remarquait que moi aussi j'avais un costume, mais sans queue de pie.

Le blond me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Mokona V nous regarda avec l'air d'un chat qui s'apprête à manger un canari plutôt appétissant.

Puis il se reprit, et continua.

« Mokona V va à présent vous poser des questions :

Monsieur le ramoneur, que pensez vous du costume de votre partenaire ? »

Je tiquai au mot « partenaire » mais répondit tout de même.

« Cela lui va à ravir. »

Je vis le mage s'empourprer très élégamment.

Le lapin, qui avait assisté à notre réaction laissa échapper un petit rire et continua.

« Et vous Monsieur le magicien ? Que pensez vous du costume du ramoneur ? »

Mon blondinet bégaya un « Oui, très joli... » avant de s'empourprer à nouveau.

Mokona V saisit alors l'opportunité et déclara d'une voix TRES TRES satisfaite :

« Alors, en avant la musique ! »

L'assemblée de Mokona multicolore se mit alors à fredonner en choeur.

Bizarrement cela donnait une belle musique un peu lente.

« Qu'attendez vous pour...danser ? » demanda la boule de poil violette, avec ses gros yeux.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas hésitant vers le mage et lui demandais un peu nerveusement :

« M'accorderiez vous cette danse ? »

Il rougit encore, mais prit la main que je lui tendait.

Nous avons commencé à tourner lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, se tenant la main, et l'autre posée sur la hanche de notre partenaire.

...

Je ne sait pas combien de temps nous avons dansé, mais je suis sûr qu'après la danse, nous nous sommes arrêtés, épuisés.

Puis je me suis penché, imperceptiblement vers mon beau blond.

C'est fou ce qu'il était beau à cet instant.

Il a un peu relevé la tête.

Dans ses yeux, je voyais de l'hésitation.

Nous avons fermé les yeux et nous nous sommes penchés, inexorablement l'un vers l'autre...

Quand je me réveillai, dans le lit.

Dans ce lit.

Dans cet horrible hôtel.

Dans cette terrible dimension.

Je m'avouais vaincu intérieurement.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir, quand je senti mon voisin tressaillir. Il se redressa dans le lit.

Il avait un drôle d'air.

Il vérifia que je dormais.

Je fis semblant, et il eut un petit sourire triste.

« Finalement ce n'était qu'un rêve... Dommage... »

Je continuait à jouer la comédie, espérant qu'il se mettrait à parler tout seul, comme dans les films. Quel Baka je suis.

Mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Tu sais Kuro. J'ai rêvé de toi. On était sur une drôle de planète. Je me suis évanoui dans tes bras. Tu m'as porté comme une princesse en haut d'une tour, puis on a dansé... Et quand je me suis réveillé, on allait s'embrasser... Quel dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve... »

J'eut un petit sourire carnassier et me relevait d'un coup. J'attrapais le poignet du blond, qui me regarda très surpris.

Il bégaya:

« Mais...Mais... Tu ne dormais pas ? Tu as tout entendu ? »

Je souris.

« Oui, je ne dormais pas, et oui, j'ai tout entendu. »

Il s'empourpra.

« T'es mignon, quand t'es tout rouge. » Lui dis-je. « Et tu sais, j'ai fait le même rêve que toi... »

Je me penchai vers lui, et nous reprîmes là ou notre rêve s'était arrêté.

Pov normal :

Personne ne sût jamais ce qu'ils firent cette nuit là, mais les voisins de chambres jurèrent avoir entendu des soupirs provenant de la chambre du mage et du ninja.

Le lendemain matin, Mokona était à nouveau d'aplomb, et s'écria « En avant pour une nouvelle dimension ! ».

Nos voyageurs arrivèrent alors sur une drôle de planète orange, toute lisse comme un ballon.

Dans le sol, était planté un panneau noté :

...

Planète Mokona

Attention aux lapins en retards, aux fioles, aux parapluies et aux noix géantes.

Prière d'avoir un costume de bal.

...

Personne ne comprit pourquoi les deux hommes se mirent à rougir en voyant le panneau.

THE END.

Hèhèhè... Fini ! enfin !

J'y ai passé une petite partie de la nuit *s'endort sur le clavier*... Mais bon.

J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais je ne trouvait pas le courage de l'écrire.

Elle est un peu bizarre, hein...^^

Mais bon, comme vous êtes gentils, vous allez appuyer sur le bouton bleu là, « reviews ». Allez...

SVP. *Grand yeux suppliants*


End file.
